1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system. Particularly, the invention relates to a computer system capable of automatically resetting during system failure and a method for resetting the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, popularity of computer systems is gradually increased year by year. The computer systems are no longer limited to applications of professional fields, but are indispensable in people's daily life. In order to cope with a modern lifestyle, laptop computers or tablet personal computers (PCs) with both high performance and portability are increasingly favored by consumers.
In order to draw attention of the consumers, an appearance of the computer system is generally developed to be miniaturized according to the current trend of portability. Therefore, in a mechanism design, a volume of a battery has to be accordingly reduced. To cope with such demand, in mechanism designs of a part of the computer products, a user cannot detach the battery from the computer system. In this case, when the computer system has a system failure or an internal firmware thereof has a problem, the user cannot simply unplug the battery to reset the computer system. On the other hand, when the computer system has the system failure due to a problem of an internal keyboard controller, even if the user presses a power button or a reset button of the computer system, the computer system cannot be turned off or reset according to a predetermined procedure due to that the keyboard controller cannot normally operate. Therefore, the user probably has to send the computer system to a manufacturer's service station for repairing, which may have a negative influence on after-sale service cost of the manufacturer.